Never Meant To Disappoint
by TheSparrow
Summary: Snape's niece Lauren has transferred from America. This young Griffyndor hides a terrible secret, disturbing powers, and the strength to stand up to her uncle. R&R PLEASE!!!!!
1. The Beginning

Lauren Snape  
  
  
Okay, guess what? I don't own these people. If I did, I would make Lupin the hero and make McGonagall a lot younger. Don't ask why. They belong to J.K. Rowling. If u like it, It'd be nice to email me. That's it. Oh, and I don't care if it sux. If u don't like Snape not being all bad or Lupin being cool, don't read it. :-P  
  
  
The Great Hall of Hogwarts buzzed very much as it had during the sorting of Harry Potter. Only now, there were different comments being made.  
  
"A transfer student, obviously. I'm positive she's seventeen!"  
  
"I heard it was a boy. Looks like him, too," one student said, pointing towards Professor Snape, of Potions.   
  
"It's so weird. He never had a kid, did he?"  
  
"Not him, that's too gross."  
  
"Shut up, the sorting's starting!" Hermione, the head girl in her seventh year, hissed at her friends Ron and Harry, who were debating whether Snape was human enough to have a child.  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped up next to the Sorting Hat. "Abdalla, Lucinda!" The thin girl dropped the Sorting Hat on her head and became a "Hufflepuff!"  
The ceremony continued, showing the small number of this year's class. It was only ten minutes until, "Snape, Lauren," was called. All eyes were fixed upon the tall seventh year. Her short black hair was a color match for Snape's, but without the same greasy look to it. She smiled boldly at the crowd, black eyes flashing. They paused for a moment on Harry, who was puzzling over Lauren's motives to wear such...gothic clothing in front of the entire school. Her oversized robe was untied, loosely covering a tight black shirt and black pants that fully emphasized her thin legs.   
Professor McGonagall held out the hat for Lauren as she walked up to the chair. The hat settled on her head. Hmmmm, curious. You don't want to disappoint your uncle, I see. Well, you are fairly cunning. But you won't be happy in Slytherin. And the Professor will not accept you yet, even if you do enter his own house. By the way, Professor Lupin will be of great help to you this year. Don't be biased, nephew of Snape. Yes, you'll do excellent in GRIFFYNDOR!" shouted the hat at last. Lauren took it off shaking as she went towards the Gryffindor table.   
The other student's looked at her in shock. By now the news that Lauren was Snape's niece was out. But how could a relative of Snape be a Griffyndor? The sorting ended with "Zain, Praful," becoming a Slytherin.   
The student's looked hungrily at their plates, waiting for the beginning banquet.   
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at them and stood, "Before we fill our ravenous appetites, I have some start of term information. Firstly, Professor McGonagall will be retiring as head of Griffyndor House. Now, don't groan at me like that. She'll be staying on, as headmistress. We have decided the job has grown too much for one headmaster to handle," he said, eyes flicking towards Harry. Last year, Harry had defeated Voldemort's minions, the jellies, and left the school covered with a dangerous magical substance that took months to remove.   
"The new head of Griffyndor will be Professor Lupin, teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Most of you have heard that over the last three year, Professor Lupin had found a cure for werewolves. Lastly, we have a new seventh year in our school. Lauren Snape has recently transferred from Sunclove, a magical school in America. With that parting word, let's dine!"  
The golden plates filled with every food imaginable. Ignoring the looks she was receiving from everyone, including Snape, Lauren said in amazement, "That's a lot of food. A lot of food."  
  
"So, Lauren, is Professor Snape really your uncle?" Neville asked.  
  
"Yes. He's from my mother's side. I've lived with him for about 9 months now," Lauren said.(AN:Okay, I know that's messed up, why didn't she enroll in Hogwarts before, what did she do for the last 9 months, just except it.Okay?)  
  
"Why are you living with him?" Seamus asked in disgust. Ginny elbowed him.  
  
  
"He's my uncle. He's not that bad. And my parents are, they're, dead. It was a boating accident. Well, Severus calls it an accident," Lauren said sadly.   
  
"What do you mean, 'calls it an accident'?" Seamus prompted.  
Another elbow entered Seamus' stomach as Lauren's mouth quivered. She looked at the plate of steak and kidney pie and asked, "What is that stuff, anyway?"  
The other Gryffindors gave each other confused looks. Lauren turned her head to stare at the teacher's table. There's Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore, the short one must be Flitwick, Hooch, Hm, she thought. "Who's that?" Lauren asked. "Next to Madame Hooch? With the...wolf eyes."  
  
"That's Professor Lupin. Good thing he's back too. Another year of Professor String and I'd have pulled my hair out," Harry said absently.  
  
"Professor Lupin," Lauren whispered to herself. The sorting hat's words echoed in her brain. By the way, Professor Lupin will be of great help to you this year. 


	2. Wandless

Later, Hermione led the first years to the dormitories. Lauren followed, looking around in shock. She stared at her hands, feeling them tingle. "Oh crap," she muttered. A vase near her shattered into a thousand pieces. Hermione whirled around.   
  
"Who did that?" Hermione demanded. "Lauren?" The girl shook her head no. "Maybe it was Peeves," Hermione reasoned. "Keep moving, students!"  
  
Lauren sighed as she looked at her small bag of necessities on her bed. Hermione, in the next bed, snored loudly.   
"Sorry, Uncle. I'm sorry you have to know the truth and lie about it," Lauren whispered and fell asleep dreaming of wolves eyes.  
  
The next day dawned bright, autumn leaves falling over the lake, being chased by the giant squid. Lauren woke early to see Hagrid performing his duties. She was one of the first students in the Great Hall. In fact, the very first. Professor Dumbledore was talking energetically to McGonagall. Flitwick and Lupin were arguing over whether charms were Dark Arts or not. And Professor Snape was sitting in his chair, talking to no one. Doing nothing. Looking at Lauren.   
Her face burned with shame. How could I disappoint my uncle like this? A family of Slytherins has produced a Gryffindor, she thought. Hermione wasn't much later than Laurie. "Hello. I see the morning dawns with only two students. Well, just wait until Quidditch starts. Then everyone is up at the crack of dawn," Hermione smiled. "What's your first class?"  
  
"Charms. You?" Lauren asked.  
  
"The same thing," Hermione replied. They both smiled. Breakfast passed comfortably. There was no talk of uncles or parents. Merely of school.  
  
"On to charms," Ron said, having joined them earlier. Lauren blushed as she noticed Ron glancing at her, looking as if someone had hit him over the head with a mallet.   
Professor Flitwick began class simply, calling the roll. Then he levitated an anvil toward each student, saying, "Now, levitation is something we covered years ago. But, the heavier the harder, and most of you have probably forgotten this. Who would like to demonstrate?"  
Hermione's hand shot up.   
"Alright," Professor Flitwick said. "Miss Snape." Hermione turned around to see Lauren's hand high in the air. She walked up to the anvil in the middle of the floor. She stared at the anvil. "Hm," Hermione said in contempt. "Doesn't even have a wand!"  
Lauren seemed agitated, and murmured, "It's hard," and snapped her fingers. At this the anvil flew up and whirled around the room.   
"I try to do it the hard way, but it's too heavy. I can do it with my eyes later today, if you want," Lauren said quietly as the anvil settled back on the floor. There was stunned silence.   
  
"Miss Snape? May I see you outside? The rest of you, don't practice levitating until I return. We don't want anyone getting squished, now do we?" Professor Flitwick led Lauren outside.   
"Miss Snape, I was...quite impressed by your display in there. I haven't heard of anyone not needing a wand in ages." Lauren blushed. "Perhaps I can arange a meeting with Proffesor Dumbledore. I have a feeling you will be a very welcome transfer to our school, Miss Snape." 


	3. Nearly Perfect

"What's next?" Ron asked at the end of charms. Lauren turned to Hermione, who was avoiding Lauren's eyes, and said, "I have flying lessons. You?"  
  
"Ditto," Harry said, grinning.  
  
"Famous Flying Potter," Ron teased.  
  
Flying class was indeed something Harry did not need. Hermione and Ron, on the other hand could use some practice.  
  
"Alright, Lauren!" Madame Hooch barked. "Let's see your skill level, eh?"  
  
"Another thing she's perfect at?" Hermione whispered to Ron. Lauren nervously mounted a broomstick. Clearly, her mocking was wasted. The broom came to Lauren's call, but other than that she was an amateur. Going slowly up and down, etc.   
  
The next class brought potions. The trio of Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked nervously at their newfound friend. She smiled back nervously. Harry put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be fine," he said reasuringly. The next smile from Lauren was much stronger.   
  
Professor Snape had his back to the class as the students rushed in. Hermione couldn't help feeling sorry for Lauren, who avoided the figure of her uncle. Snape whirled around. "Class, today we are preparing an embarrassment potion. Pair up. I do not wish to bother with your groups."  
  
Harry saw Lauren's stunned and hurt look at Snape's words of embarrassment. "I'll go with her," he said quietly. Ron nodded. "Mind if we're partners?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mind? Not at all. If you don't mind that is," Lauren grinned foolishly. The potions were surprisingly easy for 7th years, and Lauren and Harry were nearly finished.   
  
"Lauren, stir this please?" Harry asked. Lauren nodded. Harry leaned over to converse with Ron. Lauren stared at Harry, entranced. So entranced that she didn't see the cauldron boil over.  
  
"Miss Snape!" Professor Snape called. The words sounded so odd on his lips that everyone turned to him. "Stop staring at Potter and start staring at your potion! One point from...Gryffindor." Lauren didn't need the embarrassment potion to help her turn a bright red.  
  
"Sorry professor," she said quietly.   
  
"Well, that was rough," Ron announced at the end of class. They made their way to Defense Against The Dark Arts. Wolf-eyes, Lauren thought.   
  
"Morning class," Professor Lupin announced, beginning the lesson. "I know I will get my fair share of groans at this, but we're going to start right off with vampires, difficult though they are." Lupin did receive a large number of groans, to which he smiled.  
  
"I don't seem to recognize your face," he siad, looking at Lauren. "Wait, I know. Lauren, right?" Lauren nodded, pleased to notice he did not say Snape with the same dislike most teachers had. "I hope you learned enough at Sunclove. Meet with me at the end of class please."  
"Now, as to vampires..." Lupin continued his class, showing the many ways of creating an illusion to appear as a vampire (demonstrating with Neville, who had an enjoyable time being so thoroughly terrifying and asked if he could stay this way to scare Prof. Snape), and the usual methods of defeating them. Lauren's hand shot up as often as Hermione's. The Slytherins in the back, who shared this class, remarked that she might have not raised her hands so much if she hadn't been looking into Lupin's eyes quite so much. Indeed, her train of thoughts for most of the lesson were, how will this man help me? Wolf-eyes, What wolf-eyes he has.   
  
At the end, the other students poured out the doorway, talking. Lauren swerved toward Lupin's desk. 


	4. A Friendly Chat and An Earthquake

"We'll meet you in Herbology, Lauren!" Ron called.   
  
Lauren smiled at him, "I might get there before you. Ron doesn't seem the fastest boy in the school."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Got that right." Hermione then continued the elbowing tradition by recieveing one from Ron.  
  
"Now, Miss Snape...no, Lauren. You will excuse me, the name Snape is somewhat unusual on my tongue," Professor Lupin said awkwardly. Lauren looked puzzled, but said nothing. "First of all, how experienced are you in Defense Against The Dark Arts?"  
  
"I'm good. Not great, but...good," Lauren said, blushing.  
  
"What is the most advanced creature you've ever dealt with?" Lupin asked.  
  
Lauren looked down, embarrassed by the answer. "A werewolf. Once. I, also handled vampires at Sunclove. I was the assisstant of the DADA teacher."  
  
Lupin's wolf eyes grew large at the mention of werewolves, but said only, "Assistant of the DADA teacher? Excellent! I see I will have no problems wiht you in this class," his teeth flashed in a grin. "Oh, and Lauren, if, your uncle, is...not dealing well with you being in Gryffindor, or anything, don't hesitate to tell me. I know he can be, mean."  
  
Lauren looked thoughful, then hurt. "No one seems to understand. I know he's, 'mean'. But if you only knew what he's done for me! I mean, I hate him and he's my uncle and he's been so nice and so cruel at the same time! If you or anyone only understood! Don't tell me what he's like! Don't be biased, wolf-eyes!" She stared blankly after this. "Oh God. I'm so sorry Professor. I didn't mean to, I mean, GET DOWN!"  
  
The entire school shuddered. Lauren fell to the floor, her hands glowing. "No, no. Be calm. Be calm," she muttered to herself. The quakes subsided.   
  
"What was that?" Professor Lupin asked, face red.   
  
"I'm sorry. I've got to go," Lauren cried and ran out, towards Herbology. The next classes passed easily, Lauren dominating most of them. Even though she seemed lost in thought, she came out instantly if a teacher called on her. Lunch came and Lauren seemed alight. Ron was teased on all sides, Harry's hair ruffled, and Hermione's homework requested. Midway through her sandwich, Lauren saw Professor Lupin head toward her table. "Oh crap," she murmured. "One moment, guys," she said, looking at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Lauren?" Professor Lupin asked. "May I see you in my office?" Harry and Ron both gave quizzical looks as Lauren followed the professor. "Please, sit down," Lupin said, gesturing toward a chair.  
  
Lauren remained standing. "I will. If he leaves. Or if he stops being invisible. I can see you!"  
  
"Lauren?" Lupin sounded concerned. "Are you, seeing people?"  
  
"Don't patronize me," she said angriliy. From her voice Lupin could tell she was still embarassed and hurt. "Dumbledore. He's in the corner. He doesn't have a cloak. It's a spell. An invisibility spell." The air shimmered and Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"I don't understand," he said confusedly. "Was my spell not working?"  
  
"I couldn't see you, Albus," Lupin siad. "But apparently Lauren could. Professor Flitwick said something about your talents. I did not know their extent."  
  
"Neither do I," Lauren said slowly.  
  
"Miss Snape, Professor Lupin has brought something to my attention. Don't look at the poor man as though he told me to put you in Azkaban. Yet we feel you may have been the cause of our recent tremor. Do you agree?" Dumbledore asked. Despite the anger at being lied to, his voice was so kind and apologetic she couldn't help feeling less angry.  
  
"I know it was me Headmaster. It was always me," Lauren said sadly. Lupin's eyebrows raised. There was concern as well as confusion in the wolf eyes. 


	5. You're a bad one, Mr. Snape

"What do you mean, Miss Snape? 'It was always me'?" Dumbledore asked, puzzled.   
"Uncle hasn't told? See!" She yelled at Lupin. "If he was what you said he was, you'd know by now. I'm sorry, I can't tell you."  
  
Lupin looked surprised, but somehow understanding. "We all have secrets, Lauren. I have no right to pry into them. But, you do have special magical abilities. Will you let me help you control them?"  
  
The girl paused. She looked at Dumbledore, and at Lupin. Thank God for his sweet eyes, she thought. I might be out of courage without them. (AN: okay, one of my friends has begged me to forget about the wolf-eyes stuff. But u know what? WOLF EYES, WOLF EYES, WOLF EYES!!!!! HAHA)She sighed, "If I train, will the...things stop?"  
  
"We cannot be sure. But it would probably help," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Alright. Maybe he won't have to lie for me then," Lauren said. The teachers exchanged looks but did not question her.   
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked when she returned to lunch. To Lauren the discussion seemed to take hours. But only a short while had passed.  
  
"Just some catching up in DADA stuff," she replied. Thank you, professor. Maybe now I can impress my uncle. How can he not be proud of me? She thought. What can I do?  
  
Lauren dragged herself through the next day, joking with the famed trio of Harry, Ron, and Hermione all the while. Her training was the only thing keeping her going. Yet Lauren couldn't help noticing each time she seemed to fit into the gang, Harry's eyes drifted to her. I know what this is, she thought sadly. I'm his enemy's niece. We'll never be together. But another part of her seemed to see the twinkle in Harry's stare. Maybe he wasn't thinking he hated her. Maybe he liked her. More than liked. God I hope so, Lauren thought. This thought replaced those of the "eruptions", as she had taken to calling them. Until one day in potions.  
  
Snape was sitting calmly at his desk. He watched, green eyes slithering over Lauren and Harry, who were talking close together. Each time Lauren laughed, Snape's veins pulled in a wince. "Miss Snape! Cease your flirting with Potter and pay attention!" He yelled at her. Lauren stared blankly.  
The Slytherins laughed. "Potter and Snape," the muttered. Snape smirked at Harry, as if to say, See. You can't enjoy yourself around my niece. She doesn't deserve it. Harry snorted softly.   
  
"Don't do anything rash," Hermione warned Lauren and Harry. But neither were listening.   
  
A young Gryffindor with some daring piped up in the back, "Don't like your own niece, eh? Snape's teasing his own relative now!"  
  
"Relative?" Snape acted aloof, as if he didn't consider Lauren really his sister's daughter.   
  
This time, Lauren winced. Her face grew red. Storm clouds fille the sky. A pouring rain began from the heavens. Hail fell, ricocheting against the windows(The potions class was relocated from the dungeon for a short period of time due to a boggart infestation). The glass panes swung open and an unnatural wind swept toward Snape. The wind turned into a huge serpent. Hermione leapt up. She waved her wand toward the wind snake, but it had no effect. It continued advancing on the professor.  
  
Harry nudged Lauren. "I know. I guessed. You've got to stop this. He could be killed."  
  
Lauren's eyes lost their glazed look. The wind demon disappeared. Her last vision before she passed out was a pale Snape tottering on his toes. I showed him, Lauren thought. 


	6. Quiet Thoughts Under A Watchful Eye

Lauren awoke to faces surrounding her in the hospital wing.  
"Poor thing. That wind creature must have scared the dickens out of her!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.  
Lauren snorted. She heard Harry's voice to her left, "Madame Pomfrey! She's awake."  
"Harry? I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Lauren asked weakly.  
"I'm fine," Harry said with a reassuring smile. "Are you?" Lauren nodded.   
Harry leaned in and whispered, "Nice job with Snape. You should have seen his face."  
Lauren grinned. "Thanks Harry. I was thinking, maybe, you know, when I get out of here, we could...hang out or something?"  
Harry looked puzzled for a second. Then his face lit up. "Yeah. I'd like that. You know, Lupin's pretty freaked. Did he guess too?"  
"Yeah. Is he mad?" Lauren asked.  
"No one could ever be mad at you, Lauren," Harry joked. He ducked just in time to avoid a pillow.   
"Alright! Mr.Potter, I think ye should head back to your dormitory. Tell Miss Granger and Mr.Weasley they need not panic anymore."  
There was a knock on the hospital door. Madame Pomfrey opened it and Professor Lupin walked in. Harry said hello and left.   
Lupin looked at Lauren. Lauren looked at Lupin. Finally, the professor said something. "Nice work on Snape." Lauren grinned again.  
"So, you're okay? You seemed pretty, in bad shape," Lupin said nervously. Lauren gave him a glance. This was not a Lupin question.   
"Well, Lauren, you're going to have to be very careful. If anyone guesses, well, we could be in trouble. Some parents might be afraid of something bad happening to their child if he or she upsets you," Lupin said.  
"I'm sorry professor," Lauren said sadly.  
"It's not your fault. As soon as Madame Pomfrey releases her iron grip on your health, see me for some lessons." And so he left.  
The aforementioned nurse bustled in, and demanded she have authority over her patients.   
It was a full day later before Lauren was allowed back into classes. She couldn't help noticing the many sideways glances, however.   
"Harry?" Lauren asked as several Hufflepuffs turned around when they saw her coming. "Do you still want to, you know? I mean, I'm the most hated person in school."  
"You? Don't be ridiculous! Snape still has several enemies who would like him evaporated. At least you can't say that," Harry smiled at the thought of Snape disappearing. "Besides, I've learned not to care what others think."  
"You guys are so lame," Ron commentated from their left.   
"Itch," Lauren said quietly. Ron broke out in a fit of scratching.   
"Very...funny..." He gasped.   
"Cease," Lauren murmured, trying to contain laughter. Ron relaxed and gave the pair a dirty look.   
The day went by easily. Lauren stopped in at Lupin's after Herbology.  
"Meet you in the common room, or at dinner!" She had called to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
She found Professor Lupin staring at some papers. "Professor?" She asked. 


End file.
